Mogło by tak być, choć chyba nie będzie
by Akolitka
Summary: Harry szukając jakiejś wskazówki, która mogłaby mu pomóc w pokonaniu Voldemorta odnajduje zmieniacz czasu w gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Wyrusza w brzemienną w skutki podróż i budzi się w świecie z czasów młodości dyrektora. Kiedy okaże się, że nie może już wrócić do swoich czasów do Doliny Godryka przybędzie kolejny wędrowiec. Slash


**Prolog**

Harry mknął po korytarzach Hogwartu z najwyższym trudem unikając śmigających w jego kierunku zaklęć i uroków. Powalił Macnaira walczącego z Ginny i Hermioną, uchylił się przed oszałamiaczem Snape'a, po czym rzucił na siebie zaklęcie tarczy. Kiedy zielony promień świsnął tuż obok jego głowy nawet się nie odwrócił biegnąc, bez przerwy aż znalazł się na siódmym piętrze. Rozejrzał się dookoła i ruszył biegiem w stronę kamiennej chimery strzegącej wejścia do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Spiralne schody zaprowadziły go do dębowych drzwi, w które cicho zastukał, po chwili otworzyły się z cichym piskiem zawiasów i wpuściły go do środka. Wnętrze gabinetu nie zmieniło się zbytnio od czasu, gdy pobierał tu lekcje o przeszłości Voldemorta, był nawet w stanie zlokalizować miejsce składowania poszczególnych kryształowych flakoników zawierających wspomnienia. Złota żerdź Faweksa pobłyskiwała w bladym świetle gwiazd, srebrne instrumenty pyrkotały wyrzucając z siebie różnokolorowa parę, gwiżdżąc, sycząc i prychając, a potężne mahoniowe biurko zarzucone było dokumentami. Od czasu kadencji McGonagall przybyło kilkadziesiąt obrazów przeniesionych dla ich bezpieczeństwa do gabinetu - w tym portret walecznego, małego rycerza - sir Cadogama.

- Ty psie! Stań tu i walcz ze mną! - Zawołał rycerz dzielnie wymachując swoim mieczykiem.

Harry zignorował go i podszedł do okna, zza witrażowych szybek dostrzegał błyski rzucanych na dole zaklęć, srebrne poświaty tarcz i czarne postacie olbrzymów niszczące niemal tysiącletni zamek. Wojna nawiedziła mury Hogwartu i to tutaj miał nadzieję znaleźć na nią lekarstwo, Gryfon ruszył w stronę bogato inkrustowanej szafki stojącej obok myślodsiewni i otworzywszy jej drzwiczki wsunął do środka rękę. Po chwili natrafił na gładkie szkło, kiedy je wyciągnął okazało się, że trzyma w ręce nieco zakurzony zmieniacz czasu. Zarzucił go sobie na szyję i nie zastanawiając się co robi kilkakrotnie obrócił go w rękach.

Owionął go suchy, pełen dławiącego kurzu powiew wiatru, podczas, gdy dookoła niego wirowały kształty, kolory i tekstury zmieniając się w szaleńczym pędzie coraz szybciej i szybciej... Wiatr przepychał go przez coś niezwykle ciasnego odkształcając go niemal całkowicie. Nagle poczuł, że unosi się w powietrzu z świstem lecąc w ciepłą, sierpniową noc.

Upadł z tąpnięciem uderzając w ziemię - na jakiś czas tracąc przytomność. Kiedy już się obudził dookoła niego wśród wilgotnych od rosy traw rozkwitały kwiaty, nad nim wschodziło słońce, a pobliskie konary drzew były połamane. Nie wiedział jak długo tak leżał, jednak coraz bardziej piekące słońce zmusiło go do wejścia w cień. Powoli wstał, przeciągnął się z sykiem i kulejąc ruszył w kierunku rysującej się w oddali ścieżki mając nadzieję, że prowadzi do jakiegoś miasteczka.

– Hej chłopcze. – Usłyszał za sobą melodyjny, męski głos. – Nie wiedziałem, że ktoś jeszcze poza mną korzysta z tego zagajnika.

Harry odwrócił się powoli i jego oczom ukazał się przystojny, na oko osiemnastoletni chłopak o jasnych sięgających do ramion włosach, w szarej szacie i z książką pod pachą. Nieznajomy uśmiechał się niewymuszenie podchodząc do niego powoli.

– Chyba miałeś mały wypadek. – Stwierdził chłopak z troską. – Poczekaj, zaraz to uleczę.

Kilkakrotnie machnął różdżką i Harry wyprostował się zadowolony czując ciepło promieniujące z końcówki różdżki nieznajomego chłopaka. Towarzyszyło mu lekkie swędzenie w zranionych miejscach, jednak, kiedy na nie spojrzał zobaczył, że jego skóra jest nieskazitelnie czysta.

– Ja... Dziękuję.

– Nie ma, za co. – Uśmiech nieznajomego był obezwładniający. – To pewnie była twoja pierwsza teleportacja, co?

Gryfon pokiwał nieznacznie głową szukając zmieniacza czasu, jednak jego ręce nie natrafiły na łańcuszek, ale gdy chciał wyciągnąć z kieszeni chusteczkę poczuł, że jakimś trafem to tam znajduje się ten artrefakt.

– Z jakiej rodziny pochodzisz? Jaki jest twój status krwi?

Harry spojrzał na swoje buty.

– Jestem półkrwi.

Nieznajomy nieznacznie skrzywił nos, ale po chwili na jego ustach na nowo zagościł uśmiech.

– Nazywasz się?

– Przepraszam, nie przedstawiłem się. Harry Potter.

– Z tych Potterów?

Harry zarumienił się, czy nawet tutaj wszyscy go znali? Postanowił powiedzieć pół prawdy.

– Z Doliny Godryka.

– Jesteś bratem Charlusa?

– Nie. Dalekim kuzynem.

Przystojny chłopak zaśmiał się gardłowo.

– Dziwne, nie jesteś do niego podobny...

– To zdarza się czasem nawet wśród rodzeństwa. A jak już mówiłem jestem jego kuzynem.

– Chyba naprawdę dalekim. Niech zgadnę, nigdy ich nie widziałeś, co?

Harry rozejrzał się dookoła – otaczały ich drzewa brzozy, topole, dęby i grusze, których nisko zwieszone nad ziemią konary umożliwiały siedzenie na nich. Złotowłosy chłopak chwycił go za ramię i podprowadził do ukrytej pomiędzy gałęziami małej ławeczki z metalu.

– Wiesz, chociaż, który mamy rok?

– Nie

– Tysiąc osiemset dziewięćdziesiąty dziewiąty.

– Czyli cofnąłem się o...

– O sto lat. Cofnąłeś się... No cóż nie jesteś pierwszym człowiekiem w historii, który zrobił coś takiego... Ale to ciekawe...

Harry desperacko chciał zmienić temat.

– Czy mieszkają tu Dumbledore'owie?

– Tak...

– A ich syn... Albus, czy on też tu mieszka?

Na twarzy nieznajomego pojawił się cień niepokoju i dziwna zaborczość.

– Skąd znasz Albusa?

– Ze szkoły. Eee... Chodził do niej z moim ojcem.

Chłopak rozpromienił się.

– To jasne, pewnie w przyszłości został kimś sławnym. Ministrem Magii? Szefem Biura Aurorów?

– Nie. Został dyrektorem Hogwartu.

– To ciekawe... A ja, kim zostanę? – Ciemnowłosy położył rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego. – Na pewno kimś ważnym.

Harry zarumienił się bezwiednie.

– A jak się nazywasz? – Zapytał Gryfon z ciekawością.

– Gellert. Gellert Grindelwald.


End file.
